Strawberry Drops
by Fashion Doll
Summary: [Sequel] Sunny Frankenstein has started her senior year of high school! She's one of the popular girls. Beautiful and smart. However she's not happy with her secret...can she tell it without everyone bashing on her?
1. Chapter 1

Hnnnngh I told you I'd make a sequel!

* * *

_All the time I turn around brothers gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh). I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.  
_

Sunny bobbed her head to the hip-hop music blaring from her car stereo. She was starting her senior year in high school! Class of 2008! Never did she think she'd be so excited, but she was! Once she graduated there will be no more high school teachers, no drama, and no jealous bitches!

Pulling into the high school, she grabbed her juicy couture tote bag she had recently bought with the money she saved up from her part time job. She checked the rearview mirror, applying a layer of pink glittery lipgloss to her lips, and another stroke of mascara to her eyelashes. She smiled. Sunny was a very beautiful girl! She was the captain of the zumba club, she had naturally beached-like blonde hair, not to mention her figure had all the boys drooling!

"Sunny! Are you just going to oogle at yourself all day? Or are you coming?" Sunny looked up to the face of her best friend, Miyuki.

"I'm coming! Oh and your roots are showing."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Miyuki sighed, "I got laid off of my job and I don't have much money to buy hair dye. It's not too noticeable is it?" the Japanese girl asked as Sunny shook her head.

"Only if you look really close!"

"I might dye it back black, but I hate how I look so goth when I do!" Miyuki sighed agitate, "You're lucky to have natural blonde hair." Sunny smiled giving a wink.

"I thank my mom!" and with that the two walked into the high school together, starting their classes.

"Mooooooooooooooommmmmmm!" Sunny yelled in a ticked of manner, "I think Edison was in my room!"

"I…didn't do anything." a rather quiet voice said as a young boy around the age of seven stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"MY room!" Sunny pointed to herself, "You and Pandora are forbidden in my room!"

"I wasn't even in your room…" he began shaking nervously, he wouldn't even make eye contact with her.

"You shaking proves you were in my room!"

"But…I wasn't." Sunny just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she slammed her door, flopping on her bed, she popped her earbuds in her ears, switching her ipod touch on, browsing her music folder for a song.

* * *

That's the end…of this chapter…yeah…look forward to chapter 2! Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Holy sweet mother of fauq! How long? How long has it been?

Anywhore, here's chapter 2.

I also got bored /throws/ familyecho. com ?p=START&c= iursx9ktb0&f=313621209273049318 (Sunny's family tree, remove spaces)

* * *

Sunny fluttered her eyes open that Saturday morning, looking at her pink digital clock; 9:30 AM. She groaned, stretching and yawning, hoisting herself out of bed. She stumbled a bit from her tiredness, but regained her posture. She opened the door of her room, still in her tee-shirt and shorts pajamas.

She trudged downstairs into the dining room where her step-mother was sitting at the dining table, reading a book. She looked up giving a smile.

"Morning, Sunny." She said in her usual somber tone.

"Morning, mom. Christopher and Calvin up yet?" she asked, popping a hot chocolate cup into the brewer, pushing a button allowing the brewer to do its thing.

"Yeah, they had soccer practice this morning, so your father dropped them off."

"Oh, I see. I guess daddy's at the clinic?"

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence as Sunny took her mug filled with hot chocolate, sitting at the table and taking a sip.

"I can pick the boys from practice if you need me to." Sunny said as her mother smiled.

"That's nice of you, Sunny. But, they're going to Keith's after practice." Another moment of silence.

"I'm going to get dressed and ask Miyuki if she wants to hang at the mall. Do you care?"

"Just be back in time for dinner." Sunny smiled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Thanks, mom." She trudged upstairs, past the snoring zombie dog, and into her room, browsing her wardrobe for an outfit for today.

Arriving at the mall, she saw Miyuki jump up and down, waving her arms to get her attention.

"Heeeey! Sunny!" Sunny just laughed at her outgoing friend.

"Are you trying to get money doing street performance?" Sunny joked as Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Haha very funny, Sunny!" as Miyuki grabbed Sunny's hand with her soft hand, dragging her into the mall.

"Let's have sushi after! I'm sure it'll be otou-san's treat!" Miyuki exclaimed, giggling, and jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement.

"Okay, sure!" Sunny was lucky to have a friend whose father owned the Japanese hibachi and sushi buffet that served delicious food! Miyuki dragged Sunny into Hot Topic, Miyuki's favorite store.

Miyuki grabbed a tee shirt with a chibi like character, she squealed.

"Sore wa totemo kawaii desu!" Miyuki gave another squeal before she rushed to the counter to pay for the shirt, Sunny was still browsing the merchandise.

"Hey! Sunny!" Sunny turned her attention to a boy her age with blue eyes and orange hair, who was in some of her classes.

"Oh. Hey Todd." Sunny greeted, as Todd blushed.

"What brings you here?" Todd asked as Sunny smiled.

"Just hanging out with Miyuki." as Todd sighed.

"Oh…I see." Miyuki came back with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hi, Todd. Do you need something? If not, Sunny and I have a lot of shopping to do." She grabbed Sunny's hand.

"Care if I join?" Todd asked Miyuki sniffed.

"N…" but Sunny stopped her.

"Sure you can, Todd!" Sunny exclaimed, hoping that maybe Miyuki would get along with Todd. It was a mystery to Sunny as of why Miyuki disliked Todd.

"Sunny." Miyuki hissed/whispered to her, but Todd was beaming.

"Really? Thanks so much, Sunny!" As Miyuki sniffed again.

"Actually I'm getting tired and hungry, Sunny and I are going to go to get sushi! And you can't come! This is a girl's day only!" Sunny sighed.

"Sorry, Todd. Maybe next time." As Miyuki dragged her friend out of the mall and across the street to the Japanese restaurant. The two girls sat at the buffet, eating sushi as Sunny looked over at her friend.

"What's up with you and Todd?" Sunny asked as Miyuki stuffed a squid in her mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miyuki said with her mouth full as her friend sighed.

"You're being a bitch to him." Miyuki just turned up her nose.

"I just don't like him, that's all."

"There has to be a reason you don't like him." Miyuki sniffed as she took a bite of a sushi roll.

"I just don't like him…there's no reason." Sunny sighed looking at the clock.

"I have to go. I'll see you at school Monday, Miyuki!" and with that Sunny pulled out her little wallet and paid for her meal. She rushed to her car still parked in front of the mall, driving away to her second house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Sunny called being greeted by the zombie dog who just gave a bark.

"Hey Sparky." Sunny giggled giving a scratch behind the dog's ear as it fell off.

"I can fix that." She sighed, sewing the ear back on as her father walked in.

"Hey Sunshine." She looked up, smiling.

"Hi daddy." She rushed to give him a hug as he hugged her back.

"I love you no matter what, Sunny." Victor whispered as Sunny blushed and smiled.

"Sunny!" two identical voices beamed as Sunny looked towards her younger twin brothers.

"Hey you two!" Sunny exclaimed to the eight year olds, "Did you two have fun at Keith's?" they both gave a nod.

"You bet!" One of them exclaimed.

"Soccer practice went great as well!" The other bellowed as the one be fore's eyes lit up.

"Hey Calvin! Let's go play outside until we get called in!"

"Yeah! We should, Christopher!" as the twins ran towards the back opening the back door. Victor rolled his eyes and shook his head while smiling.

"They take after your grandpa on the athletic aspect." He said, looking towards Sunny.

"How was shopping with Miyuki?"

"It was fine." Sunny said, walking upstairs to her room, laying on her bed, curious as to why Miyuki hated Todd.

"She dated him!" Sunny exclaimed, shooting from her bed, "And she never told me? No…that couldn't be it…" She gave a loud sigh, laying on her bed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Yeah…this sucked! OMG! But since most of you all are asking "Where is Monica?"

For one, Victor married Elsa…Monica's just the mother. Sunny visits her father on the weekends (Friday-Monday) and is with her mother and step-father every other day.

Christopher and Calvin are Victor and Elsa's twin sons while Edison is Monica and Edgar's son and Pandora being Monica and Edgar's daughter. Hope this helps!


End file.
